


Something Just Like This

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I swear the Angst is infinitesimal, Insecure Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Max can't tag to save their life, Multi, Patton is kind of a little shit, and loves to tease the others, but we love him anyway, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: It’s nothing strange, or incredibly peculiar. It’s Patton, standing in front of the stove as he merrily flips another pancake to add to the ever-growing stack on the counter. It’s Roman, softly humming a Disney tune as he writes something in his notebook. It’s Logan, sitting beside the prince as he reads a book while sipping on his coffee, ignoring the world around him.It’s something Virgil sees every morning, something he should have grown used to.And yet, the sight of it –of something so domestic, of the others being so relaxed, so content- makes his heart skip a beat, something warm and fuzzy settling at the centre of his chest.It scares him, how much his feelings keep growing even if he tries to ignore them.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Aparently I can only write LAMP as of late. Mmmmh, I wonder why.  
>   
> Anyway, here is another fic! I wrote this in a... week, I think? I got inspired by [this post](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com/post/178394098621/virgil-i-did-not-sleep-at-all-last-night-patton) and then, well, this thing happened.  
>   
> Well, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

When Virgil steps into the kitchen, that morning, he finds himself unable to announce his presence just yet, watching silently the scene unfolding before him.

It’s nothing strange, or incredibly peculiar. It’s Patton, standing in front of the stove as he merrily flips another pancake to add to the ever-growing stack on the counter. It’s Roman, softly humming a Disney tune as he writes something in his notebook. It’s Logan, sitting beside the prince as he reads a book while sipping on his coffee, ignoring the world around him.

It’s something he sees every morning, something he should have grown used to.

And yet, the sight of it –of something so domestic, of the others being so relaxed, so content- makes his heart skip a beat, something warm and fuzzy settling at the centre of his chest.

It scares him, how much his feelings keep growing even if he tries to ignore them.

“Virgil!” Patton suddenly exclaims, a bright smile stretching on his face. Virgil jumps, startled out of his thoughts, and blinks at the moral side.

“Looks like our Emo Prince is still half-asleep,” Roman hums, smiling at the scene. Logan looks up from his book, gazing at the youngest side with a raised eyebrow.

“Good morning Virgil. Are you quite alright?” he inquires, setting down his book, “You seem more tired than usual.”

Virgil yawns, smiling tiredly. “Nah Teach, I’m good.” He shrugs, moving to brew himself a cup of coffee. “I simply had some problems falling asleep tonight.”

“Well, that is certainly not ideal.” Logan comments, frowning, “The optimal amount of sleeping one would need is between seven and nine hours. Staying awake so much at night is not something I would recommend”

“It’s not like I can control it.” Virgil points out, “Besides, it doesn’t happen all that often anymore. I’ll be fine.”

And strangely, he’s not lying. Since the others have accepted him, welcomed him into their family and showered him with more affection and care than he has ever seen in his life, those sleepless nights he had grown so used to have become few and far between, leaving him more rested and, to his surprise, more relaxed.

He’s less anxious, when he’s around them. And boy if that knowledge doesn’t make his heart do funny things in his chest.

Pushing down the little smile that’s threatening to appear on his face, Virgil grabs his coffee and goes to sit at the table, slumping on his usual chair in front of Logan.

“Come on kiddo, you know what they say,” Patton pipes up, sliding towards him a stack of warm pancakes, “if you can’t sleep it’s because someone else is thinking about you!”

Virgil snorts, starting to pick on his food. “Please, who would be thinking about me at three in the morning?”

Too focused on chugging down his coffee –he’ll need it if he wants to be able to actually get through the whole day- Virgil doesn’t notice the panicked looks Roman and Logan suddenly exchange at his words. What he doesn’t misses, however, is Patton’s smile suddenly becoming wider, like when he’s about to deliver one of his puns.

For some reason, Virgil has a really bad feeling about this.

“Why kiddo,” Patton giggles, eyes shining in mirth, “I certainly would!”

The phrase makes both Roman and Logan groan in unison, the former going as far as to dramatically bang his forehead on the table. As for Virgil, he finds himself chocking on his coffee, mind screeching to an halt.

“I beg you pardon?!” he yelps, fully aware of the warmth that has suddenly spread on his cheeks. He must have heard wrong. Yep. No other explanation possible.

“Padre, why?” Roman whines, and in the back of his mind Virgil notices that there seems to be more colour on his cheeks than usual. Almost like a blush, a little voice whispers in his head.

Huh.

“I have to agree with Roman, Patton.” The logical trait says, pushing up his glasses. “While it is true that we had decided to approach the matter today, was it really necessary to do so in such a manner?”

“Sorry guys,” Patton chuckles, not looking even a little bit apologetic, “ but the opportunity was right there, I just couldn’t resist!”

Virgil gaze darts from one trait to another, trying to make sense to the scene in front of him. “Okay, can you guys please explain what’s going on before I start losing my shit?!”

“Language, Virgil.” Patton chides, still smiling –and Virgil’s glare only manages to make him grin even more.

“Don’t you worry, my Dark and Stormy Knight,” Roman says, voice soothing and veiled with barely hidden amusement, “it’s nothing bad, I promise.”

Surprisingly, Roman’s words seem to put some of his worries aside, at least a little bit. The prince has always been quite vocal about whatever he thinks may be wrong in the mindscape, so if he tells him there is nothing to worry about, then he has to be telling the truth.

Right?

“Here, let me explain.” Logan pipes up, clearing his throat. “The other day, while you were in your room, Roman, Patton and I had a talk about certain… issues the three of us had noticed. Emotional-related issues.”

Virgil blinks, clearly still confused. “O… kay?”

“We realized we all… hold a great amount of mutual affection towards each other, but of a different kind than that one may feel towards friends or family. And we were wondering if you too, perhaps, share the same feelings as us.”

Virgil stares. And stares. And stares. After a full minute of stunned silence, he finally realizes that yep, there actually is a blush steadily spreading on Logan’s face, up until the tip of his ears.

Distantly, he knows the same thing is happening to him.

“What?” Virgil squeaks, cheeks beet red. There’s no way this is happening. Nope. He must still be sleeping and this is all just a dream.

“Come on Pocket Protector, no need to be so formal!” Roman exclaims, smiling widely before turning towards Virgil, “What Logan is trying to say is, the three of us are all in a romantic relationship with each other, and we would be ecstatic if you wanted to join us.”

“We don’t feel complete without you, Virgil.” Patton adds, his gentle smile making Virgil’s heart jump in his throat.

“Oh my god.” Virgil whispers, his voice wavering with the realization that yep, this is really happening finally dawning on him. “You want me. You guys actually want me.”

He finds himself engulfed in an hug even before those words finish leaving his mouth.

“Of course we do.” Logan affirms, voice low and unwavering.

Patton chuckles, a watery smile stretching on his lips. “We love you, Virgil.”

“Always.” Roman voice sounds so certain, so strong, and suddenly Virgil’s vision swims, tears falling freely down his cheeks as the others hold him.

They stay there for what feels like hours, holding each other close with no intention of letting go.

And when they finally do, they talk.

They talk about Virgil’s insecurities, about his fear of never being enough.

They talk about their relationship, about boundaries and consent.

They talk about love, they talk about trust, they talk about the future and the endless possibilities stretching in front of them –some of them bad, sure, but also a lot of good ones filled with warmth and affection. Those are the ones worth fighting for.

And through it all, Virgil finds himself not being able to stop the little smile stretching on his lips. He’s still anxious, worried about all the things that could go wrong. But then he looks at the others – _his boyfriends_ , his mind supplies, giddiness pooling in his stomach- and he knows that it’s all worth it.

They are worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly surprised I managed to put so little angst in this. Uh.  
>   
> ANYWAY did you guys like it??? Let me know, even a keysmash is gladly accepted!  
>   
> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
